


Sex Ed for people who didn't get actual sex

by IFuckingLoveBees



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: PSA, Public Service Announcement, Sex Education, feel free to link this in your own fics if you want, sex ed resources, sexual health resources, this is NOT a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFuckingLoveBees/pseuds/IFuckingLoveBees
Summary: Because I sure as hell didn’t get any and I’m willing to bet you didn’t either. This is meant to be a resource for those of us who are inexperienced but who want to learn.(moved here from my tumblr because tumblr is for puritans now, apparently.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Sex Ed for people who didn't get actual sex

Because I sure as hell didn’t get any and I’m willing to bet you didn’t either. This is meant to be a resource for those of us who are inexperienced but who want to learn. 

Others are free to suggest additions to the list I have, but for the love of whatever god you do or don’t worship, sex positive, LGBTAQ+ things ONLY. No anti trans, no anti ace, no hate. Got it? Good. 

**Video resources:**

[Sexplanations](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fuser%2Fsexplanations&t=YTZkOTNhODVkZGZmOGUxMjI1ZTgyNWIwNDRjMzY2ZjIzMGJhNGRkMSxlTE5DS0FLTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AELBMXIqGkKJ8DcoWxZdyeg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fifuckinlovebees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611329832323858432%2Fsex-ed-for-people-who-didnt-get-actual-sex-ed&m=1&ts=1597254127)! Run by an actual doctor of human sexuality! Mostly technical, with a focus on health/wellness.

[Watts the safeword](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCokRyLsHxh-NykvT4uA6n2g&t=ZDRhYzg0YzY5ZjA2NzYyNzVmOGUwMDVhMThiMTU3YTBjODE5ZjgzZCxlTE5DS0FLTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AELBMXIqGkKJ8DcoWxZdyeg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fifuckinlovebees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611329832323858432%2Fsex-ed-for-people-who-didnt-get-actual-sex-ed&m=1&ts=1597254127)! Gay/kink related content. Lots of bondage/BDSM related videos.

**Websites:**

[Oh Joy Sex Toy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ohjoysextoy.com%2F&t=ODAzMzY5NThjMTMyZTU5ZTg2ODYwOTRjNTg1NDQ2YmQ1ZmMwNmM2YSxlTE5DS0FLTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AELBMXIqGkKJ8DcoWxZdyeg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fifuckinlovebees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611329832323858432%2Fsex-ed-for-people-who-didnt-get-actual-sex-ed&m=1&ts=1597254127)! A website/comic covering a variety of topics. Very easy to navigate and lots of good visual references, for people like me who are visual learners.

[Scarleteen!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.scarleteen.com%2F&t=ZmM0OWZmNzQwNzEzNGFhMzEyMDMyN2Y5Y2M0YmQ4NTBkZTNmODRiNyxlTE5DS0FLTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AELBMXIqGkKJ8DcoWxZdyeg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fifuckinlovebees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611329832323858432%2Fsex-ed-for-people-who-didnt-get-actual-sex-ed&m=1&ts=1597254127) A website catering to teens and young adults, and the issues regarding sex they may have. Includes some very comprehensive talk about LGBTAQ+ issues, relationships, and something I personally found very useful, an [article on gauging your personal readiness for sex.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.scarleteen.com%2Farticle%2Frelationships%2Fready_or_not_the_scarleteen_sex_readiness_checklist&t=ZmNhNjYxYjBlNzFkNTI4MDYwNzBiYWRlOTBhNzE4MTExNzMzZDY5ZCxlTE5DS0FLTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AELBMXIqGkKJ8DcoWxZdyeg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fifuckinlovebees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611329832323858432%2Fsex-ed-for-people-who-didnt-get-actual-sex-ed&m=1&ts=1597254127)

[SheVibe!](https://shevibe.com/educational-guides/) This is technically a sex toy retailer, but they also have an extensive section on sexual education. The website is easy to navigate, and has toys from almost every maker, including supplies for easing gender dysphoria.

[Thinx!](https://www.shethinx.com/pages/thinx-periodical) Another retailer, this one geared towards period products, but they have a "periodicals" (hah) section that talks about important stuff sex and health related stuff. (suggested by hopefully_unique, thanks for the tip!) 

[Planned Parenthood!](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn) Did you know that PP has a "learn" section on their website? Neither did I! Some of the categories include; birth control, gender identity, health and wellness, sexual orientation, and sexually transmitted infections, among other things.


End file.
